1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to distributed computing environments and the completion of tasks within such environments. In particular, the present invention teaches a variety of software-based architectures for communication and cooperation among distributed electronic agents to provide a high degree of integration across multiple applications in a personal computer environment.
The evolution of models for the design and construction of distributed software systems is being driven forward by several closely interrelated trends: the adoption of a networked computing model, rapidly rising expectations for smarter, longer-lived, more autonomous software applications and an ever increasing demand for more accessible and intuitive user interfaces.
Prior Art FIG. 1 illustrates a networked computing model 100 having a plurality of client and server computer systems 120 and 122 coupled together over a physical transport mechanism 140.The adoption of the networked computing model 100 has lead to a greatly increased reliance on distributed sites for both data and processing resources. Systems such as the networked computing model 100 are based upon at least one physical transport mechanism 140 coupling the multiple computer systems 120 and 122 to support the transfer of information between these computers. Some of these computers basically support using the network and are known as client computers (clients). Some of these computers provide resources to other computers and are known as server computers (servers). The servers 122 can vary greatly in the resources they possess, access they provide and services made available to other computers across a network. Servers may service other servers as well as clients.
The Internet is a computing system based upon this network computing model. The Internet is continually growing, stimulating a paradigm shift for computing away from requiring all relevant data and programs to reside on the user""s desktop machine. The data now routinely accessed from computers spread around the world has become increasingly rich in format, comprising multimedia documents, and audio and video streams. With the popularization of programming languages such as JAVA, data transported between local and remote machines may also include programs that can be downloaded and executed on the local machine. There is an ever increasing reliance on networked computing, necessitating software design approaches that allow for flexible composition of distributed processing elements in a dynamically changing and relatively unstable environment.
In an increasing variety of domains, application designers and users are coming to expect the deployment of smarter, longer-lived, more autonomous, software applications. Push technology, persistent monitoring of information sources, and the maintenance of user models, allowing for personalized responses and sharing of preferences, are examples of the simplest manifestations of this trend. Commercial enterprises are introducing significantly more advanced approaches, in many cases employing recent research results from artificial intelligence, data mining, machine learning, and other fields.
More than ever before, the increasing complexity of systems, the development of new technologies, and the availability of multimedia material and environments are creating a demand for more accessible and intuitive user interfaces. Autonomous, distributed, multi-component systems providing sophisticated services will no longer lend themselves to the familiar xe2x80x9cdirect manipulationxe2x80x9d model of interaction, in which an individual user masters a fixed selection of commands provided by a single application. Ubiquitous computing,in networked environments, has brought about a situation in which the typical user of many software services is likely to be a non-expert, who may access a given service infrequently or only a few times. Accommodating such usage patterns calls for new approaches. Fortunately, input modalities now becoming widely available, such as speech recognition and pen-based handwriting/gesture recognition, and the ability to manage the presentation of systems"" responses by using multiple media provide an opportunity to fashion a style of human-computer interaction that draws much more heavily on our experience with human-human interactions.
2. Prior Related Art
Existing approaches and technologies for distributed computing include distributed objects, mobile objects, blackboard-style architectures, and agent-based software engineering.
The Distributed Object Approach
Object-oriented languages, such as C++ or JAVA, provide significant advances over standard procedural languages with respect to the reusability and modularity of code: encapsulation, inheritance and polymorhpism. Encapsulation encourages the creation of library interfaces that minimize dependencies on underlying algorithms or data structures. Changes to programming internals can be made at a later date with requiring modifications to the code that uses the library. Inheritance permits the extension and modification of a library of routines and data without requiring source code to the original library. Polymorphism allows one body of code to work on an arbitrary number of data types. For the sake of simplicity traditional objects may be seen to contain both methods and data. Methods provide the mechanisms by which the internal state of an object may be modified or by which communication may occur with another object or by which the instantiation or removal of objects may be directed.
With reference to FIG. 2, a distributed object technology based around an Object Request Broker will now be described. Whereas xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d object-oriented programming (OOP) languages can be used to build monolithic programs out of many object building blocks, distributed object technologies (DOOP) allow the creation of programs whose components may be spread across multiple machines. As shown in FIG. 2, an object system 200 includes client objects 210 and server objects 220. To implement a client-server relationship between objects, the distributed object system 200 uses a registry mechanism (CORBA""s registry is called an Object Request Broker, or ORB) 230 to store the interface descriptions of available objects. Through the services of the ORB 230, a client can transparently invoke a method on a remote server object. The ORB 230 is then responsible for finding the object 220 that can implement the request, passing it the parameters, invoking its method, and returning the results. In the most sophisticated systems, the client 210 does not have to be aware of where the object is located, its programming language, its operating system, or any other system aspects that are not part of the server object""s interface.
Although distributed objects offer a powerful paradigm for creating networked applications, certain aspects of the approach are not perfectly tailored to the constantly changing environment of the Internet. A major restriction of the DOOP approach is that the interactions among objects are fixed through explicitly coded instructions by the application developer. It is often difficult to reuse an object in a new application without bringing along all its inherent dependencies on other objects (embedded interface definitions and explicit method calls). Another restriction of the DOOP approach is the result of its reliance on a remote procedure call (RPC) style of communication. Although easy to debug,this single thread of execution model does not facilitate programming to exploit the potential for parallel computation that one would expect in a distributed environment. In addition, RPC uses a blocking (synchronous) scheme that does not scale well for high-volume transactions.
Mobile Objects
Mobile objects, sometimes called mobile agents, are bits of code that can move to another execution site (presumably on a different machine) under their own programmatic control, where they can then interact with the local environment. For certain types of problems, the mobile object paradigm offers advantages over more traditional distributed object approaches. These advantages include network bandwidth and parallelism. Network bandwidth advantages exist for some database queries or electronic commerce applications, where it is more efficient to perform tests on data by bringing the tests to the data than by bringing large amounts of data to the testing program. Parallelism advantages include situations in which mobile agents can be spawned in parallel to accomplish many tasks at once.
Some of the disadvantages and inconveniences of the mobile agent approach include the programmatic specificity of the agent interactions, lack of coordination support between participant agents and execution environment irregularities regarding specific programming languages supported by host processors upon which agents reside. In a fashion similar to that of DOOP programming,an agent developer must programmatically specify where to go and how to interact with the target environment. There is generally little coordination support to encourage interactions among multiple (mobile) participants. Agents must be written in the programming language supported by the execution environment, whereas many other distributed technologies support heterogeneous communities of components, written in diverse programming languages.
Blackboard Architectures
Blackboard architectures typically allow multiple processes to communicate by reading and writing tuples from a global data store. Each process can watch for items of interest, perform computations based on the state of the blackboard, and then add partial results or queries that other processes can consider. Blackboard architectures provide a flexible framework for problem solving by a dynamic community of distributed processes. A blackboard architecture provides one solution to eliminating the tightly bound interaction links that some of the other distributed technologies require during interprocess communication. This advantage can also be a disadvantage: although a programmer does not need to refer to a specific process during computation, the framework does not provide programmatic control for doing so in cases where this would be practical.
based Software Engineering
Several research communities have approached distributed computing by casting it as a problem of modeling communication and cooperation among autonomous entities, or agents. Effective communication among independent agents requires four components: (1) a transport mechanism carrying messages in an asynchronous fashion, (2) an interaction protocol defining various types of communication interchange and their social implications (for instance, a response is expected of a question), (3) a content language permitting the expression and interpretation of utterances, and (4) an agreed-upon set of shared vocabulary and meaning for concepts (often called an ontology). Such mechanisms permit a much richer style of interaction among participants than can be expressed using a distributed object""s RPC model or a blackboard architecture""s centralized exchange approach.
Agent-based systems have shown much promise for flexible, fault-tolerant, distributed problem solving. Several agent-based projects have helped to evolve the notion of facilitation. However, existing agent-based technologies and architectures are typically very limited in the extent to which agents can specify complex goals or influence the strategies used by the facilitator. Further, such prior systems are not sufficiently attuned to the importance of integrating human agents (i.e., users) through natural language and other human-oriented user interface technologies.
The initial version of SRI International""s Open Agent Architecture(trademark) (xe2x80x9cOAA(copyright)xe2x80x9d) technology provided only a very limited mechanism for dealing with compound goals. Fixed formats were available for specifying a flat list of either conjoined (AND) sub-goals or disjoined (OR) sub-goals; in both cases, parallel goal solving was hard-wired in, and only a single set of parameters for the entire list could be specified. More complex goal expressions involving (for example) combinations of different boolean connectors, nested expressions, or conditionally interdependent (xe2x80x9cIF . . . THENxe2x80x9d) goals were not supported. Further, system scalability was not adequately addressed in this prior work.
Complex transactions entail multiple steps over time, possibly non-linear path, with dynamic decisions at each point among multiple alternatives. For example, consider the process of buying a product available at different simultaneous auctions; or obtaining an online mortgage loan; or buying or renting real estate. Currently dominant paradigm of automated support for electronic transactions is typically linear/static: search for prospects, display list, and user is then on his/her own. But numerous alternatives and decisions are possible during the period between the placing of a bid/reservation/application and the closing of the transaction, and there is a real need for on-going monitoring of changing alternatives and for analytical decision support.
The present invention provides a Unified Messaging system with an emphasis on ubiquitous access and dynamic presentation of the information and services supported by an agent community. Extreme flexibility is achieved through an architecture organized around the declaration of capabilities by service-providing agents, the construction of arbitrarily complex goals by users and service-requesting agents, and the role of facilitators in delegating and coordinating the satisfaction of these goals.
One embodiment of the present invention discloses utilizing the Open Agent Architecture to provide a method for unified messaging. The method begins by receiving a user request for messages of more than one data type, such as voicemail and email. The user is then provided with the requested messages using a facilitator agent. In the course of proving the requested messages, the facilitator agent generates one or more sub-goals and dispatches the sub-goals to particular client agents for performance.
In another embodiment, a unified messaging system is disclosed. The system includes a user interface system that includes an input structure operable to receive a user request for messages of more than one type, for example, voicemail and email. The interface is also capable of interfacing with the user according to a set of message types. The unified messaging system further includes a processing system including a CPU bi-directionally coupled to computer memory, and to a transceiver. A facilitator agent is implemented on the processing system that is operable to facilitate provision of the user-requested messages.
In yet a further embodiment, a computer program for providing unified messaging is disclosed. The computer program includes a code segment that receives a user request for messages, typically of more than one type, such as email and voicemail. The computer program further includes a code segment that provides the requested messages to the user using a facilitator agent. The facilitator agent, in the course of providing the requested messages, generates one or more sub-goals and dispatches each of the sub-goals to particular client agents for performance.
Advantageously, the present invention allows queries across dynamically changing,complex information; shared context and reference resolution among applications; and flexible translation of multimedia data. The present invention provides an extensible solution to multi-agent problems that are very difficult to implement utilizing a conventional rigid agent framework.